<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>John's Theme by Narwain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847541">John's Theme</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narwain/pseuds/Narwain'>Narwain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock Party, Love, M/M, Melancholy, Sad, Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes is Bad at Feelings, Sherlock Plays the Violin, Sherlock is a Mess, Sherlock's Violin, Violinist Sherlock, Violins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narwain/pseuds/Narwain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s nothing but music to answer John’s questions. </p>
<p>This is a flash fic because these are bad days and I needed to write down some words :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>John's Theme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everybody! This is my first post. I'm Italian and I'd want to apologize if I made mistakes with this translation in English! Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《There is a music that you're playing often, in these days.》<br/><em>The desperate rhythm continues to vibrate on the strings of the worn violin.</em></p>
<p>《It's a sad music. It seems sad.》<br/><em>It asks, furiously, for mercy.</em></p>
<p>《The last time you turned your back on me to compose something was when Irene Adler disappeared.》<br/><em>The thunderous patters of the bow collide with the transparent divider of the reality.</em></p>
<p>《I know you, Sherlock. I know when you are unhappy. And now you are. Definitely.》<br/><em>The quiet screams of the musical notes are carried away with the fingers reflections that the dim light creates on the dirty glass of the windows.</em></p>
<p>《Tell me what's wrong. Talk to me, Sherlock.》<br/><em>The sound dips into the gloomy air. It looks almost sweet in front of the madness of a new tuning.</em></p>
<p>《Ok. Fine. Do what you want. Don't answer me, pretend I'm not here. After all I'm just your best friend!》<br/><em>It surrenders to the mortality of its key.</em></p>
<p>《Alright... I'll be around for a while. You know how to find me.》</p>
<p><br/><em>It falls - the sound - and the gaze turns red.</em><br/>《John...》<br/><em>It falls - the sound - and the tears come from the edge of the eyes.</em><br/>《This is your theme.》<br/><em>It falls - the sound - and a melancholy smile is modeled on dry lips.</em><br/>《But it hurts like hell.》</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>